


Black Jeans

by ladychocoberry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: A story of Loki and his beloved with a connection like no other.





	Black Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lana Del Rey’s Blue Jeans

Outside the window, she can see the city lights of Brooklyn sparkle like multicolored stars. She laid there, cuddling herself with white blankets to make herself warm and hearing the distant sound of traffic noise right below the building. She remained like this even when the sun began to rise in its full glory. It slowly began to clothe the entire city with its golden yellow cloak. She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt the sun touching her skin. 

She felt absolutely in heaven at this very moment. She turned around and cuddled close to the man who also made her feel like she was in paradise. 

Loki.

Once Loki felt her getting close, he began to wrap his arms around her waist. Holding her tight enough as if she is the only thing that will keep him warm under these sheets. He began to lightly trace small circles on her back, which resulted her to sighed in content. His intimate touches had the power to make her feel like home, safe and loved, but today these touches were enough to remind her of last Friday night.

They were slowly dancing to some slow jazz under the pale moonlight. Her head resting against his chest while his head resting on top of hers. The intimacy between the two had made her feel like they were dancing on a cloud with music in the air. It felt nice, she thought, she wouldn’t mind doing this for the rest of her life.

Never would she have thought such a wonderful human being could love someone like her. For they were different in a way, they were like fire and water, the wind and sea, the sun and the moon, yet despite the differences they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

On the day they confessed their feelings for one another, she broke down in tears for she finally understood what it’s like to love and be loved. Soon clouds were forming and thunders were rumbling in the sky. At that moment they embraced each other, hard in the pouring rain.

As they continued to dance, she looked up to his green eyes once more just to see if any of this was real or she was just living in a dream.

When he noticed her gaze at him, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He began to look at her as if she was made of magic and soon she felt a soft pair of lips brushing against hers, which went from lovingly sweet like cinnamon to a burning passion.

He proceeded to continue by taking her to the bedroom, where he can show and admire her like she was the rarest flower of them all.

Her train of thought was broken when she felt slight movement coming from him. When he opened his eyes, he smiled at the sight of her and pecked her lips to tell her good morning.

He hesitantly got up from their bed and left to use the bathroom. Meanwhile, she grabbed the silk robe near the coat stand and put it on. She began to grab her discarded clothes off the floor and noticed the scent of him still lingered.

Once she had finished, she heard the click of the bathroom door being opened. Her heart stopped for a moment when he walked into the room wearing nothing but black jeans and a green shirt. Just seeing him in the simplest clothes made her eyes burn.

He smiled at his beloved, for she has never looked more beautiful now than ever before. Her hair dropped like waterfalls, with eyes filled with innocence, while her cheeks said otherwise with a slight burning shade of red. He wanted nothing more but to push her against the wall and kiss that flushed face of hers. It didn’t help when he noticed she was wearing the robe he had given her during their honeymoon trip that accentuated her curves very well.

Beyond what he sees, his time being spent with her makes his days not seem so endless. She made him happier than he could ever achieve alone and for that he loved her more than the ones before her. To him, just simply being with her was like being in heaven.

He cupped her cheek and gave her a long, lingering kiss. She didn’t know where Loki was taking her until she felt the bed on the back of her knees.

She laid down as he began to climb on top of her. Already she can feel the fire inside of her bursting once more as soon as she held his face closer towards her.

When she broke off their embrace, she began to smile as she gently caressed his cheek. She could feel the gruff of his beard was beginning to grow out, which she knew Loki did this on purpose. He knew how much she enjoys caressing his face, especially when it was not completely shaven.

“Loki, I want you to promise me something.”

He gently grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, “What is it, love?”

“Promise me you’ll remember that you’re mine.”

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, “I will, if you tell me how much you love me.”

She smiled back at him, “I love you,” she kissed the tip of his nose, “For you…you are my one true love….until the end of time.”

Satisfied with her answer, he gave her another long, lingering kiss. Only this time he was kissing her like she had taken the oxygen he desperately needed. She was holding it, and he wanted it back.


End file.
